Te perdono
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Una historia sobre el perdón. La portada es un regalo de la hermosa Doristarazona :) Gracias, bella.


N/A: ¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy pasando una crisis de sentimentalismo en estos precisos instantes y NECESITO DESAHOGARME, por eso decidí escribir esto de último minuto. ¿Por qué? Porque extraño cosas, personas específicamente y no puedo decírselos. Así que voy a utilizar (como siempre) los personajes que J.K.R se esforzó tanto en crear y regalarnos para expresar todo eso que llevo.

 **ACLARACION:** AUNQUE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON **_RON WEASLEY Y HERMIONE GRANGER, LA HISTORIA NO ES UN RONMIONE. REPITO, NO ES UN RONMIONE._** GRACIAS.

Ahora sí, es todo de mi imaginación, o corazón como quieran verlo, excepto los personajes que son de la reina Jotaká.

Besos, Nat

OOOOOO

Ron POV

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve observándola, pero sé que pude haberlo hecho el resto de mi vida. Se veía tan hermosa y fiera como la recordaba, con sus ojos marrones brillando y su cabello castaño danzando con el viento. Iba rodeada de 4 cuatro pequeñas personitas, tres niñas y un niño, así como yo iba acompañado de un niño y una niña. Todos podrían pasar como hermanos, pues los caracterizaba el color rubio de su cabello. Sin embargo, mis pequeños tesoros tenían mis ojos azules y los de ella tenían el gris de los ojos de su padre. Y fue allí cuando todo tomo sentido nuevamente para mí.

No la veía hace 12 años, desde que la guerra terminó. Voldemort desapareció y así mismo lo hizo ella. Al principio, Harry y yo pensamos que había ido a buscar a sus padres a donde sea que los había enviado. Pero cuando pasaron 3 meses y ella no daba señales de vida comenzamos a preocuparnos. No era propio de Hermione Granger desaparecer y no comunicarse con sus amigos, eso ella nos lo dejaba a nosotros. Mantuvimos la cordura, porque sin saber cómo, Luna siempre sabía que ella estaba bien y nos lo dejaba saber. Luego nos enteramos de que era porque nuestra pequeña amiga rubia mantenía una relación amorosa con Theodore Nott.

No supimos oficialmente de Hermione hasta un año después cuando la chismosa de Rita Skeeter lanzó un artículo en El Profeta que rezaba en la portada: **"Famosa hija de muggles y heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, se casa en Canadá con el reformado mortífago Draco Malfoy".** Aquella noticia fue como un golpe de agua fría para todos los que lo leímos en Inglaterra. Recuerdo haber llegado a casa de Luna, con Harry pisándome los talones, pidiéndole a gritos una explicación que sabía no me podía dar. Porque solo una persona era quien podía hacerlo, y era la persona que me había traicionado. Era mi mejor amiga.

Sí, estaba enamorado de ella. Sí, me rompió el corazón que escogiera a otro antes que a mí. Pero más me dolió que no tuviera los cojones para decírmelo. Me hubiera dolido, pero también lo hubiera entendido…o hubiera hecho lo posible por hacerlo. Pero prefirió escaparse sin decir nada a nadie, dejándonos a todos con la preocupación de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido. Prefirió mentirnos. ¿Desde cuándo estaba con él? ¿Desde cuándo dejó de verme a mí para observarlo a él? Recuerdo haberle escrito una carta, estando bastante molesto, y las palabras en su respuesta se quedaron marcadas en mi piel y mi mente para siempre.

 _Querido Ron:_

 _No sé si debería haber comenzado diciendo "querido", pero es la costumbre. No espero que estés bien, porque luego de leer tu carta sé que no lo estas. No hay muchas cosas que pueda decir en mi favor, excepto una: nunca te amé como algo más que mi mejor amigo, Ronald. Siempre fuiste especial, sí, pero no por eso significa que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Discúlpame si alguna vez te hice creer que eras más que un amigo para mí o creíste que cruzarías ese umbral de un amor fraternal._

 _Sé que piensas que soy una perra fría y sin corazón por haberme casado con Draco Malfoy, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Sí, debí hablar contigo y con Harry. Sí, debí decirles antes de irme de manera tan abrupta de la batalla. Pero también sé que si hubiera hecho todas las anteriores, ustedes dos habrían tratado de boicotear mi relación, de destruir indirectamente lo que desde niños habíamos comenzado a construir._

 _Yo sé también que hace mucho me había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y me hice la idiota. Porque es más fácil hacer como que nada ha pasado que enfrentarse a saber que le estoy haciendo mal a quien quiero._

 _Tú podrás enojarte y decir que prefiero a un idiota antes que a ti, que tengo el gusto en el carajo y que soy una idiota por no querer estar contigo que me quieres tanto y me tratas tan bien. Yo te hago una pregunta:_ _ **¿Tú crees que en verdad soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta de que eres un gran hombre y que sería muy feliz si pudiera enamorarme de ti? ¿De verdad crees que no lo intenté? ¿Que no lo pensé?**_

 _Obvio que en algún momento traté y fue el peor error que cometí. Jamás debí responderte ese beso, la verdad es que quería saber si podría sentir algo más que un amor infinito de amigos, pero no. Por eso no lo volví a hacer. Acepto, después de eso, que hayas tenido todo el derecho de tratarme de perra-fría-sin-corazón por intentarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Quizás podría haber resultado y yo sería tu feliz novia, pero no. Lo siento, no resultó. Sólo fue más confuso para ti, sólo me sentí más como la mierda yo._

 _Lamento en lo más profundo no responder a tus cariños y que mi afecto sea tan distinto al tuyo. No soy un robot y no me puedo programar para quererte. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de no poder corresponderte?_

 _Y sí, es verdad que a algunos les resultó y que luego de años de perseverancia lograron que esa amiga lo mirara con otros ojos y vivieron felices para siempre, pero ¿en verdad quieres perder tantos años en algo que quizás no suceda nunca? Yo no, porque te quiero y la mejor muestra de mi amistad es ya no ser más tu amiga._

 _¿Tú crees que perdiste solo? Entonces quizás nunca fuiste verdaderamente mi amigo._

Y fue así, como siete años de amistad se fueron por la borda. Como una amistad que había sobrevivido al mago más temible y oscuro de todos los tiempos se derrumbó. Lloré, lo hice por muchas noches, las cuales también estaban llenas de alcohol y alguna que otra puta que me hiciera olvidar por un par de horas.

Pero un día tuve que tragarme toda mi mierda y seguir adelante. Y fue así como conocí a la madre de las dos cosas que más quiero en este mundo: la madre de mis hijos, Daphne Weasley, de soltera Greengrass.

\- ¿Papá? – la voz de mi princesa me sacó violentamente de mis pensamientos.

\- Dime querida, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿No es esa mujer que esta por allá la famosísima Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante después de Rowena Ravenclaw? – y como siempre, mi niña es la más observadora e inteligente de todas.

\- No lo creo bonita, hace muchos años no se sabe de ella.

\- Yo también creo que es ella papá, luce igual que en cromo de las ranas de chocolate, pero un poco más mayor. – fue mi hijo quien habló ahora. De repente ambos ahogaron un grito.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – y miré en su misma dirección. El peor error que pude cometer. Allí, donde antes estaba Hermione Granger con cuatro hermosos niños, se sumaba otra figura, más alta que las demás, a la que no se me hizo difícil reconocer como Draco Malfoy.

\- ¡Es el mortífago del que se habla en los libros, papá! Ese que odiaba al tío Harry, pero era el mejor amigo de la tía Pansy. – y sin más comenzaron a correr hasta ellos. Yo no pude hacer nada más que seguirlos y rogarle a Merlín por alcanzarlos antes de tener que enfrentarlos. Oh, pero no lo conseguí, cuando me di cuenta mi pequeña y curiosa niña estaba tocando las piernas de Hermione en un intento de obtener su atención. Ella miró a todos lados y luego fijó su vista en mis dos tesoros.

\- Hola bonita. ¿Cómo te llamas? – la escuché decir. Mi hija, orgullosa de tener la atención de la heroína de guerra, le sonrió y extendió su pequeña manita.

\- Mi nombre es Rose Alexandra Weasley Greengrass y él es mi hermano menor, Hugo Weasley Greengrass.

\- ¿Weasley? ¿Quiénes son sus padres, niños y dónde están? – Malfoy miró a mis hijos y la sorpresa se plasmó en sus ojos y antes de que ellos pudieran hablar, él lo hizo.

\- ¿Rose, Hugo? Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y fui compañero de su madre en Hogwarts. También fuimos buenos amigos. ¿Dónde está ella? – quería llegar hasta ellos e insultarlos, sacar a mis hijos a rastras de allí y evitar el momento que sé se iba a dar ahora. Pero no pude. Porque mis hijos se veían demasiado emocionados por conocerlos y porque el shock era demasiado grande para mí. Así que me limité a observarlos desde una distancia prudencial, sin que ellos me vieran, pero yo pudiéndolos ver claramente a ellos y lo mejor, escucharlos.

\- Oh, nuestra madre ya no está con nosotros, Sr. Malfoy, ahora cuida de nosotros desde el cielo, con el tío Fred. – y Hermione comenzó a llorar.

\- Son tan parecidos a él… - le dijo a su esposo y él solo pudo asentir entendiendo lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a su madre?

\- Murió luego de tener a Hugo. Nuestro padre nunca ha querido decirnos mucho al respecto… - mi princesa se veía abatida tocando el tema.

\- ¿Dónde está su padre? – preguntó Hermione

\- Oh, estaba con nosotros hace unos minutos, pero corrimos hasta aquí y creo que no ha podido alcanzarnos. Después de todo estamos en el Callejón Diagon, aquí todos se pierden. – decidí acercarme en ese momento, cuando vi que el rubio iba a replicar.

\- Papá, mamá, ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? La abuela debe llevar esperando un rato y siempre nos ha dicho lo importante que es la puntualidad. – se quejó el niño que formaba parte del pintoresco cuarteto.

\- Scorpius, no seas mal educado. Hay dos hermosos niños aquí hablando con nosotros. – lo reprendió la madre. El rodó los ojos aburrido y se giró a sus hermanas. Llegué hasta ellos y hablé.

\- Disculpen, no pude alcanzar a los niños a tiempo antes de que llegaran aquí. – los adultos me miraron, ella se puso pálida y él la rodeo con su brazo por los hombros.

\- Ron… - dijo ella bajito.

\- Buenas tardes Granger, Malfoy. – respondí secamente.

\- Yo… - comenzó ella a hablar.

\- No hace falta que intentes ser cordial conmigo. Mis hijos los vieron a lo lejos y los reconocieron, solo por eso deje que llegaran hasta aquí y hablaran con ustedes. No espero nada.

\- Solo quiero hablar contigo. – dijo duramente.

\- Weasley, jamás pensé que diría esto y menos a ti, pero: te entiendo. Sé que Hermione actuó mal en muchos sentidos y créeme cuando te digo que tuvimos una charla sobre esto, pero TODOS merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Ella solo pecó en no haberte podido amar como tu querías. Lamento mucho lo de Daphne. Por favor, déjala hablar, tratar de redimirse. – la miré, y como cuando estábamos en primer año y ella me escuchó decir que no la soportaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Eso me desarmó. Le hablé a mis hijos.

\- Rose, Hugo, vayan con cuidado hasta la tienda del tío George. ¿Está bien? No se desvíen ni hablen con desconocidos. – sorprendentemente Malfoy les habló a sus hijos

\- Antares, Cassiopeia, Jane y Scorpius, ¿Por qué no se presentan? Es de mala educación no hacerlo. – a regañadientes los hijos del matrimonio Malfoy-Granger se presentaron uno a uno con mis dos pequeños. Cuando el único hijo del matrimonio miró a Rose, los ojos de esta brillaron y se sonrojó fuertemente. Aunque no me parecía muy llamativa la idea, sonreí para mis adentros. Puede que mi pequeña niña consiguiera con el pequeño Granger lo que yo no conseguí. Por muy hijo de Malfoy que también fuera el niño. Sorprendentemente parecieron llevarse bien los seis, y con el permiso de los padres de los otros cuatro, se fueron juntos y charlando alegremente a la tienda de mi hermano. Draco Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y se excusó diciendo que tenía un encuentro pendiente con su madre. Besó en la mejilla a su esposa y me tendió la mano para estrecharla. Reticentemente lo hice, ¿de que valía sentir rencor por algo que ya pasó y de lo que él no tuvo la culpa?

Realmente ninguno de los tres la tuvo. Porque los tres nos dejamos llevar por el corazón y el arte del amor es independiente, nada ni nadie la puede controlar. Quizás yo debí intentarlo más…quizás ella debió no ignorar lo que yo le quería decir… ¿Quién sabe? Toda esta situación está llena de "quizás" y "y si…", pero ya fue.

Y ahora estamos aquí, mirándonos a los ojos. Ella pidiéndome perdón y yo dándoselo. Todo en silencio. Porque durante todos estos años no pude evitar llorar, no por haber perdido a la mujer que creí amar, sino porque necesitaba a mi mejor amiga y era demasiado orgulloso para intentar recuperarla.

La abracé y dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos una vez más, por la misma mujer. Pero esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría y regocijo. Y en medio del Callejón Diagon, con los peatones observando, una que otra cámara tomando fotografías que probablemente salieran en El Profeta mañana, la brisa nos envolvió y pude escuchar la voz de mi amada Daphne susurrar: "Estoy orgullosa de ti. Te amo".

Y lo supe. Supe que es necesario dejar ir, dejar que las heridas sanen y después volver a comenzar. Supe que Draco Malfoy no era mi enemigo, ya no más. Porque me ayudó a abrir los ojos y sin saberlo me ayudo a ser feliz.

Me separé unos centímetros de ella y le susurré

\- Te perdono por todo. Por aquel beso que me sacudió hasta el alma. Por hacerme volar cuando estabas junto a mí y dejarme caer cuando te fuiste. Por haberme partido el corazón y haberte librado de mí sin mi consentimiento. Por todo, te perdono. Quizá no lo hiciste por mí, pero gracias por volver.

OOOOOO

 **¡Hola otra vez! Hasta aquí llegué. No sé si estas 2447 palabras que fueron esta historia tienen algún sentido, pero espero que les haya gustado. Arriba les dije que la historia no era un Ronmione y espero que hayan entendido… Esto no pretendía ser una historia de amor, sino una historia sobre el perdón, sobre darnos cuenta de todas las cosas que tenemos y a veces perdemos por no abrir los ojos a tiempo. Ron reaccionó en algún punto, conoció a Daph y formaron una vida. Ella le dio una razón para darse cuenta de que la vida sigue. Y trato, antes de su muerte, en el tiempo que estuvo con él, llevarlo por el camino del perdón.**

 **Creo que estoy siendo excesivamente repetitiva así que hasta aquí me quedo. Realmente espero que sea de algo interesante y agradable esta historia para ustedes. Ya saben cómo funciona esto: leer y dejar un review con lo que sea que piensen de esto. No importa si es bueno o malo, siempre que sea con respeto.**

 **Les dejé un guiño sobre Rose y Scorpius. Si tengo la oportunidad haré un short-fic (que podría convertirse en long-fic si veo que gusta) sobre ellos dos a partir de este momento. No prometo que sea una historia de amor, puede ser meramente de amistad, pero se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Ahora sí, gracias por leer y acompañarme en otra loca aventura que mi mente crea. Muchos besos.**

 **Nat**


End file.
